paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Succubus
Summary When a new girl arrives in Adventure Bay and Katie and Ace are jealous when she suduce Danny and Ryder it's up to Team Rubble-Doo to solve this case in this Scooby-Doo mystery Charecters PAW Patrol Chase Skye Marshall Rocky Rubble Zuma Everest Tracker Ryder Carlos Jake Mr Porter Katie Danny Mayor Goodway Cali Sally (The Succubus) Ace Sorensen Equestria girls Story (We open our episode on Carlos and Tracker digging) Tracker:Carlos mi amigo we are doing great on this. Carlos:You bet Tracker we'll have this done by lunchtime. Tracker:Yeah. Si i am hungry. Carlos:Yeah well this'll be over in a minute. (Hits something) Carlos:I think we hit something. Tracker:That adds up. (They move the dirt off of a sarcauffiugs) Carlos:Look Tracker and these symbols they mean something Tracker:What do they say? Carlos:(Pulls out translation book)Thus whoever opens this coffin will have the terror released upon the world. Tracker:We better get this to the museum. (Carlos turns the nob it opens to revile a beautiful girl) Carlos:Hi. (Wakes up smiles revealing fangs) Girl:(Hisses as she says)Hi. Carlos:Ahhhhh! Tracker:Come run vominos! (They get out and run) (We dissolve to darkness and come back to Daytime at Mr. Porter's we see Ryder the paw patrol cali and Katie Ace and Danny eating lunch) Ryder:So about our latest mission what did everyone think? Danny:Scary as shit. Ace:I got scared the hell out of me. Ryder:Yeah it was shitty but good. Chase:Ryder it was only just an old homeless man doing drugs and drinking alcohol. Katie:That was crap Chase. Skye:Yeah and those stupid people in costumes don't know what the hell they're doing. Cali:Scared the living shit out of me. Ace:So Danny when the eclipse comes you wanna come over to my house and see it? Danny:Sure. And it's Daring Danny X. Chase:Look here comes carlos and tracker. (They head over) Carlos:Hey guys we were just attacked by a succubus. Tracker:Si a female demon who has sexual things with males. Carlos:It happens only when there's an eclipse. Ryder:There's an eclipse in a few days. (Mayor Goodway comes over with a beautiful girls Ryder's age and brown curly hair) Mayor Goodway:Ryder this is Sally she's new here perhaps one of the newest inhibitors we've ever had. (She has some feathuers that of the succubus) Sally:Hi you must be Zack Ryder Jr the former junior championship boxer. I've heard so much about you. (His privates do the up thing) Katie:Ryder! Ryder:What? Mayor Goodway:I thought you would take a break from meddling in mysteries so you could show Sally around. Danny:(With hearts in his eyes)With pleasure! Ace:But Danny what about our date?! I mean uh eclipse watching? Danny:That's only in a few days. Ryder:Here Sally let me show you around. Danny:No me! Ryder:Backoff you daredevil son of a bitch! Danny:Away from the new girl spiked hair! Sally:Boys boys please! You can both show me around Adventure Bay. Ryder:Of course we could. we're pals right Danny? Danny:Yeah. (They walk off and Mr Porter comes with lunch) Mr.Porter:Pizzas tacos cheeseburgers and salad. Katie:OK after lunch we can go investigate this new girl. Ace(As her and Katie put their hands with each other and in almost a hand shake)Love,love. (Scene changer Everest's badge) (Jake and Everest are working on an old cabin) Jake:Yup this is great working on an old logging cabin like this and we'll brake for lunch. Everest:Good I'm hungry. (They grab their lunch boxes and hear shrieking) Jake:Whoa Everest you must be really hungry. Everest:That wasn't me(They look up to the sky and see the Succubus from erlier) Jake:Whoa dude! (Then they run to the forest to hide) (The succubus finds a hiker) Hiker:What the Hell is that thing? Succubus:Come to me my dear. (He is sedused only being an older man in his 20s she grabs his shoulders we cut to EXT of woods we hear the man scream as we see green energy light shooting in a clearing) (Scene changer:Everest's symbol back with Jake and Everest they come with Mayor Goodway) Mayor Goodway:Perhaps you've been working to hard Jake. Jake:I swear to you Mayor Goodway! There's this flying female demon thing! Everest:Yeah it tried to grab Jake. (The Mystery Patroller arrives) Ryder:(Gets out)Hi Jake Everest sorry we're late Sally needed a tour and Mayor Goodway told us to do it. Katie:(comes over)I still don't like this new girl. (Ace also comes over) Ace:That goes double for me. Danny:Yeah like the faster we get this over with the faster we can get back to the Lookout to watch Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids. Jake:Yeah that's a good cartoon. Everest:Its as great as Apollo the Super Pup. Ryder:Anyway Marshall I need you and your ambulance to sort out the body. Marshall:Im ready for a ruff-ruff rescue! (Scene changer:Marshall's symbol) (Chase is sniffing) Katie:Are you sure this is where you saw the Succubus Jake? Jake:Positive I am. Mayor Goodway:Maybe it's only your imagination that's gotten to you Jake and perhaps even Carlos and Tracker. (Pup-pad blinks Ryder answers it and Marshall is calling) Marshall:Ryder I found the hiker's body but you better come quick it doesn't look good. (Scene changer:Tracker's badge) (They find it mummified and dead) Marshall:It looks like he's been mummified. Zuma:Dude this is weally scawy.(Says really with W and Scary also with W) Mayor Goodway:I don't want my citizens to have the living fuck crap shit and hell scared out of them! Jake:Besides I got a girlfriend comin over and I'd want her to have fun her and friends. Katie:Who is she Jake? Jake:Sunset Shimmer. Ace:From Equestria Girls? Jake:Thats correct. Ryder;They're in town for a concert? Jake:Yes. (They come to the mountain) Sunset:Hi Jake. Jake:Hi Sunset. Applejack:What's up where's the skiers? Rainbow Dash:Yeah and other tourists? Jake:Well you girls have come at a very bad time. Twilight Sparkle:I thought the exotic animal and bears were ok now. Jake:If it were only just that. There's been a succubus flying around draining the life of her victims. Fluttershy:That's scary. Skye:Yeah it is. Spike:So we should leave? Rarity:Really Spike that is no excuse. Pinkie Pie:And we get free cupcakes! Danny:Oh Hell yeah. Everest:The only thing we can't promise is that the terror and danger. Danny:Danger is my middle name! Like I said to Ryder its too long. Mayor Goodway:OK then maybe now would be a time to get back to city hall. (They go scene changes to Skye's symbol) (At the Lookout the gang watch Ruffy-Ruff) Frank:And the Succubus is! (Yanks masks off) Gang:Old man Withers?! Withers:I was trying to keep people away for this barrel grounds loot. And I would have gotten away with it too if it were't for you meddling kids! Ruffy: Ruffy-Ruffy-Ruff! (They laugh ending the episode) Spike:Best...Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids episode....EVER! Pinkie pie:Yeah it was fun. Rainbow Dash:Yeah I liked it alright. Applejack:Yeah Frank only made that trap with only rope and sand. Twilight Sparkle:It was great Veronica is the one who mostly solves it all but it's team work. Rarity:Dally have the best taste in dresses. Sunset:Yeah and Scraggy was crazy too. (Ace comes in) Ace:Gang the succubus had just drained a woman's life! All:WHAT?! Ace:Come on I'll show you! (They run out to see the mummified corpse of a female) Danny:Like zoinks. Mayor Goodway:I need help with this. Twilight:Maybe this is only the doing of Equestrian magic. (Mayor Humdinger and his kittens come over) Mayor Humdinger:Ha succubus! That's just only an old historic legend! Applejack:This aint no laughin matter Mayor Humdinger! Sunset:Yes and only princess Twiight can help. Twiight:But she's in equestria and you don't have your book to write to her. (Auther's not:Let's say this is Sci-Twilight) Ryder:So we have to do this only on our own. (Sally comes over) Sally:(Sexy Voice) Oh Ryder Danny. (They know that voice they turn to see her) Sally:I was wondering if you'd both like to have lunch with me tomorrow. Danny:Of course. Ryder:Yeah! Katie:But guys what about our case?! Ryder:The pups and Equestria Girls can help. Sunset:Let them go Katie. Twilight:Besides we gotta stop this life draining admonition before it's too late. Fluttershy:But how do we do that? Sunset:Ive got a plan. (Scene Changer:Ryder's badge) (It's night in Adventure Bay a man is walking) (Something wooshes by he is scared) Man:What the? (Then cue succubus he screams as camera tucks into his scared face we dissolve then dissolve to daytime) Applejack:Hey look at this! (Shows them the newspaper headline:SUCCUBUS STRIKES AGAIN) Sunset:(Reads)Only a hand full of people are mostly males and are victimize and nobody knows what's happening. Twighlight:This has got to stop. (Scene changer:Zuma's badge on a foggy night in the Adventure Bay shipping yard a muscular male is done for the day) Worker:God that was a tough day. (Then screeching is heard) Worker:What the? (A seagull comes out of the fog and flaps away) Worker:Crazy gull! (Reaches his car when more flapping is heard) Worker:More gulls? (The flapping thing comes out and it's not more gulls it is the succubus) (Succubus POV she flaps to man who screams as we dissolve) (We fade back to daytime the worker's car) Ryder:Fuck looks like the succubus struck last night. Sunset:Let's face it Sally has to be the succubus. When did this happen? Ryder:Few days ago. About the time Sally showed up. Twighlight:It so simple Sally is the succubus. Ryder:She's not and Danny and I are gonna have dinner tonight with her at the manor. Fluttershy:How will it go? Ryder:I don't know but it'll be ok. Danny:I'm like gonna ask her to be my special girl. Ryder:Me too. Rarity:Would you like me to do the dresses and suits? Ryder:Of course Rarity. Katie:You can't do it! Ryder:We are. Wish us luck tonight gang. Danny:Yeah. (Scene changer:Zuma's badge) (That night Zuma's playing a surfing game with Rainbow Dash) Rainbow Dash:I gotcha now Zuma! Zuma:Correction Rainbow Dash it is I who has you! (Sunset comes over turns the game off) Rainbow Dash:Hey what gives! Just when I was owning his furry butt! Zuma:I was this close to winning until Sunset turned it off. Rainbow Dash:(Jumps on him)Turn this brown dog! Sunset:Guys this is serious that succubus is gonna drain Ryder and Danny's life forces if we don't do something. Katie:I'm wondering what to wear to the wedding. Ace:Me too. Rarity:Perhaps I can help you with what to find. Applejack:I still say we should investigate. Sunset:That's what I was saying. Chase:OK let's do this. (They head to Sally's house) (Inside they have dinner) Sally:Thank you for coming to the house of my very own. Ryder:Yeah you only have been living in Adventure Bay for a week. Danny:So would you be mine? Ryder:I was gonna say that! Sally:Please I'll do it both of you come. (Then The Pawpatroller speeds) Twilight:We only have so little time! Katie:I knew she was a succubus! Ace:I knew it too! (They stop at Sally's house to stop her) (They brake in then run to the observatory) Sunset:We only have a minute to save them! (Cuts to inside observatory) Sally:Now to restore my youth! (She ages) Sally:And fast! Ryder:Are you ok Sally? Sally:Yes Ryder.....i (She is an old hag they are startled) (The gang brake in) Rainbow Dash:Hold it right there! Applejack:We got Equestrian magic to stop. Sally:You fools I am not from Equestria! I have been trapped in a sarcauffagius! Sunset:Keep her away! (Katie and Ace unshakale Ryder and Danny) Danny:You know girls we are so sorry we didn't believe you. Katie:It's ok we wouldn't believe us ether. Sunset:In the power of friendship we defeat you! (They do the friendship thing) Sally:Noooooooooooo! Chase:The eclipse is over! (Sundial it goes past midnight cuts to Sally who turns to dust powder and bones) Sally:I WOULD'VE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT TOO IF IT WERE'T FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS! (Turns to dust powder and bones) Rainbow Dash:That was dark. Fluttershy:I'm scared then usual. (They head for the Soda Shop to celebrate) Rainbow Dash:Crazy that's what it was! Sunset:Yeah but at least we defeated the succubus. Spike:Yeah those are bones I won't be munching on. Rubble:Me ether. (They laugh then stop laugh) Rubble:No seriously I wouldn't. (They look at him) The End Category:Death Category:Murder Category:Dark Category:Deaths Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Depressing Category:Stories Category:Scary Category:Story Category:PAW Patrol Category:Chase Category:Skye Category:Marshall Category:Rocky Category:Rubble Category:Zuma Category:Everest Category:Tracker Category:Ryder Category:Carlos Category:Jake Category:Mr Porter Category:Katie Category:Danny Category:Mayor Goodway Category:Cali Category:Sally (The Succubus) Category:Ace Sorensen Category:Equestria girls Category:Creepy Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Creepypasta Category:Blood, and violence